stexpandedfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:TimPendragon/Archive 3
To start a new conversation, please click the + sign next to the Edit tab. Archives *Archive 1 *Archive 2 Photoshoping pics Tim, I was wondering if you'd be able to photoshop the full size version of this pic or this pic so the doctor is wearing a 2373 command division uniform or recomend a decent program for me to do it myself if you'd prefer. Its to replace the current pic in the Emergency Command Hologram Mark I article I made. THX --Logan MacLeod 03:59, 15 January 2007 (UTC) :Shouldn't be a problem, I'll start working on it ASAP. --TimPendragon 07:14, 15 January 2007 (UTC) Perfect Tim Thx alot. :) --Logan MacLeod 17:59, 15 January 2007 (UTC) STAG hi tim thanks for helping keep my articles alive sorry about abbreviating Katrina Mueller to Kat just that is what they called her in the books most of the time.--Aranittara 12:21, 19 January 2007 (UTC) Hi Tim I'm askiing a few people including you to help me clean up my STAG articles am trying to get a solid foundation in order to write a drama series suggestions welcome, btw what do you think about crossovers--Aranittara 03:07, 20 January 2007 (UTC) :Hey there. I'll look over the articles in the next couple days, and copy-edit what I can. You're usually not far off the mark, they just need some refining. Just checking, since I'm never really sure, is English your first language? --TimPendragon 03:21, 20 January 2007 (UTC) Hi again yes I am a native english speaker also I have just made dramatic revisions to Star Triangle Advanced Guard with the help of Wi2K. I was wondering if you could check to see if my article still deserves the copyediting notice --Aranittara 13:46, 14 July 2007 (UTC) Ok, look I don't care about what Mike was doing. If I tell you guys to stop arguing, it stops there. Period. No more mention of it at all. Both of you will knock it off and stop talking about it or I will start handing out bans. Sure, you may be in slightly better graces with me than Mike may be, but I'm fair when it comes to enforcing the rules and so help me God, if you guys don't knock it off, there will be trouble for both of you. ¿Comprende? --Kevin W. Adm•Tlk 01:57, 25 January 2007 (UTC) :I read you five-by-five, Kevin. If he attacks/mouths off to me again in public, I will wait for you or another admin to take action, and bring the infraction to your attention if you are not aware of it. If Mike persists in said hypothetical assault in public, with no admin action being taken, I have a right and an obligation to respond in public, and will do so. In that case, it is self-defense - and I can manage that very well without the use of four-letter words or personal insults. Clear? --TimPendragon 06:47, 25 January 2007 (UTC) You Know Who... *Okay listen, delete all of the other user names and stuff and I WILL stay with this one, "on my honor". The Website was made up, I was just treating it like a real TV series on the air. --Gorn Captain 03:20, 3 February 2007 (UTC) **PS: "Star Trek: Arena" was an idea that I belive could make a great Star Trek TV series or Movie, so I wanted to share my idea with the world on the interne. --Gorn Captain 03:32, 3 February 2007 (UTC) *Well at least you can reply to my statement. --Gorn Captain 02:56, 8 February 2007 (UTC) Why would someone reply to a statement? You only (need/should) respond to a question (unless it's rhetorical). -- 03:21, 8 February 2007 (UTC) Edward Jellico I updated his Pendragon timeline history. Hope I got it right. -- 19:47, 24 February 2007 (UTC) :Great, Sneg. That about covers it. Thanks! :-) --TimPendragon 23:49, 10 May 2007 (UTC) Hey Tim... The Richard Boswell pic: Did you create it? 12:57, 7 August 2007 (UTC) :Yup. I'll slap the template on it. --TimPendragon 17:52, 7 August 2007 (UTC) Did you get my last email, or are you ignoring me for some reason? 00:19, 23 November 2007 (UTC) Best Destiny Hi Tim. I just wanted to ask if I could add some information to the Best Destiny article that you put up. In the initial script for "Enlightenment", a biography of James T. Kirk was considered to be one of Christopher Mackenzie's favorite reads, and I though it would be good if the same title could be used. --Dr. John Smith 16:13, 16 October 2007 (UTC) :That's perfectly alright, Doc. It's an in-joke reference to Diane Carey's novel anyway, so feel free (I can't be the only one to think of that). Because of that, I hesitated to add it to the "Open use" category. Thanks for asking! :-) --TimPendragon 02:50, 17 October 2007 (UTC) Re: Monobook issues I've also encountered this problem, though not when I made that comment about the template. I talked to the Wikia folks and to my understanding (they weren't real clear why), it has to do with the "quartz.css" skin as the new Wikia default (which you'll see under skin preferences, if you haven't already). It keeps trying to propagate across the wikis, causing display issues with the old default. You can switch to one of the new themes under skin prefs, if you like (if you have a larger monitor and don't mind the extra display space for ads), or uncheck then recheck and save the mono default, and that should resolve it. That's what I did and it hasn't bothered me since. (But, incidentally, this may require tweaking of the current css, which I'm prepared to do. Just FYI, for you and anyone else concerned.) 01:24, 22 October 2007 (UTC) Uploaded images Yo Tim... are these your photomanips? *17:54 (Upload log)‎ (3×) *17:54 (cur; last) . . TimPendragon (Talk | contribs | block) (uploaded "Image:FaulknerVulcan.jpg") *17:12 (cur; last) . . TimPendragon (Talk | contribs | *block) (uploaded "Image:Macet2379.jpg") 22:58, 9 December 2007 (UTC) :Yup. I uploaded them with MiniUpload, so I couldn't include info as I was creating the file. I was just about to do it, actually. --TimPendragon 23:01, 9 December 2007 (UTC) USS Magellan (Galaxy class) And now let me thank you in return, for adding that! And not just a stub either. That's been sitting at the top of the most wanted pages since forever (along with a million other starship redlinks, courtesy of captainmike), and I didn't know exactly where it was sourced. A relief, to see it handled. 13:30, 10 December 2007 (UTC) :You've been doing some great work, Tim. Just wanted to let you know it's noticed, and appreciated. Keep it up. 01:04, 11 December 2007 (UTC) ::Thanks, Todd. :-) --TimPendragon 00:26, 12 December 2007 (UTC) Grankite Order of Tactics I've tweaked the offending openning paragraphs of the article. I'd thought I'd let you know... --route56 07:22, 18 December 2007 (UTC) Deletion calls Don't forget to start a vote when nominating/placing deletion tags. 09:59, 18 December 2007 (UTC) You wanted my bonafides, you've got them. If you want my credentials: Professor Joe Smith (yes, that is my real name), Adjunct Professor, University of South Florida, St. Petersburg; email jsmith16@stpt.usf.edu. Major fields: Medieval and Early Modern European History. Minor Fields: Modern European History. Works published: Masters Thesis: “In Service of King and Church: Robert Pickering and his fellow Canons of the Cathedral of York” “Biography of Henry VIII”, All Saints Episcopal School, Ft. Worth, Texas, “Great Lives” series. Published May 2007 “The Promulgation of the Lateran Decrees in England following the Fourth Lateran Council” presented at Twelfth Biennial New College Medieval and Renaissance Studies Conference, March 2000, New College, University of South Florida, Sarasota, FL “Inside the Coroner’s Inquest: Robert of St. Paul and his Fellow Coroners” presented at Eleventh Biennial New College Medieval and Renaissance Studies Conference, March 1998, New College, University of South Florida, Sarasota, FL “The Archbishop of York and Selby Abbey: A Picture of Archiepiscopal and Monastic Relations in the Later Thirteenth Century” presented at Medieval Studies Graduate Student Conference, April 1997, University of Connecticut, Storrs, CT “Aspects of Political Power: The Bishop in the Early Medieval Italian City” presented at Florida Regional Conference, Phi Alpha Theta, March 1996, Florida Atlantic University, Miami, FL Current Projects: “Changing Definitions of Rape: An examination of the transitioning of rape from being defined as a property crime to one of violence against the person.” “Youth Suicide and the Witnessing of Public Hangings: An investigation of the possible correlation between increased suicide rates of children and adolescents in late eighteenth and early nineteenth century Britain following public hangings” “Misbehavior in the York Minster Peculiar: An analysis of the social relationships revealed through prosecutions before the official of the York Minster Peculiar circa 1428.” I showed you mine--now show me yours. As regards Jrofeta--If you must know, I apologized to him because I did prejudge him and I was unfair to him, and he accepted my apology--I do not believe he needs you to fight his battles for him. You treat me with courtesy, I'll be more than happy to do the same. You implied I was lying, I responded, but I would like to try to build or rebuild bridges It's obvious that we got off on the wrong foot. Part of the reason is that I am steaming over a comment I read on the Contributor of the Month thread, namely, this one: "He may still be learning, but I felt he deserved nomination, if for nothing else than contributions "in line" with our mission, stuff from the "old days", and not just the newest TrekBBS dime-a-dozen fanfics." This, needless to say, has put me very much on the defensive. I, perhaps unjustly, am seeing bias where it might not exist. If that is the case with you, I do apologize. When I see a copyedit or delete tag without some reason, I can't help but ask myself this question, "Is there really a problem with my content or am I being singled out because I write "TrekBBS dime-a-dozen fanfics." This is a serious issue here because it hits directly on the trust that is needed for a community like this to thrive. I need to know that when you find a problem with my work that there really is a problem and that I'm not being singled out because I post my material on the Trek BBS. I do try to put forth a good effort in my contributions here. No, I'm not perfect. Mistakes do creep in. I get distracted, the children need attention, something happens around the house, I have to take care of something else, and I hit the "Save Page" button when I should have given the page another proofread. However, I honestly think that communications do need to improve between contributors in general and those who do slap on the copyedit and delete captions. And yes, you have a point in that we do need to try to contribute more to the general wiki rather than our own works. I promise I will try to be a little less abrasive and pompous towards you if you'll try to communicate a bit better with me. We might not ever like each other, but that doesn't mean we can't work with each other because we both want the same thing in the end: A place that can serve as a valuable source of information on Star Trek fan fiction and fanon. Right? Unfortunately, you don't get it completely But, I have neither the time nor the desire to continue to go round and round with you on this topic. Perhaps I should have called Sasoriza out on his comment, but it wouldn't do any good, although it would allow me to vent the last of my anger. Good faith does not mean blind faith. As I said earlier, it's apparent that we are not going to like each other, but I will work with you and try to build mutual good faith.--David Falkayn 05:40, 27 December 2007 (UTC) It's simple I want you to make a concerted effort to improve communications. Do that and it will be a start. I can't word it any simpler than that.--David Falkayn 05:55, 27 December 2007 (UTC)David Falkayn Naomi Wildman... I left a message for you about that article on its talk page. -Heather 13:44, 27 December 2007 (UTC) (Formerly "Autumn") Last Unicorn Games Hi Tim. The bulk of the articles that MB has from the unlicensed LUG books were from The Fires of Armageddon and the Ship Recognition Manuals. The remaining Fires articles are easy to find as they are tagged with Template:Fires, but the others aren't that easy to locate. And on the wanted pages side I can certainly sympathize as Mike had created templates with hundreds of starships and starbases and clogged the wanted pages up. At the moment I'm finding it unpleasant to work on MB and have given up for a while. --The Doctor 23:26, 27 December 2007 (UTC)